The Phantom of the Order
by AllenxEdward
Summary: Phantom of the Opera, but with a different cast. Yaoi. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man or Phantom of the Opera**

Chapter 1

Many years ago an opera house, named The Order, was sold to two rich men by the names of Reever Wenham and Komui Lee. They were proud to be the new owners of the grand theater, but as they explored The Order for the first time, they heard the scared whispered rumors of the performers.

The rumors were of a figure clad in black who roamed the halls of the theater and hides his face behind a mask.

The two men gaffed at the silly rumors and just took them for silly bedtime stories.

"Gentlemen," A woman with brown hair up in a bun on the top of her head and heavy black makeup around her eyes greeted them with a curtsy. "I'm sorry. I was busy making sure everyone was dressed for rehearsals, but I can show you around now."

"Hello Miss…?" Komui kissed her hand.

"Miranda, Miranda Lotto; I am the caretaker of the performers." She informed and handed Komui an envelope.

Komui looked it over and flipped it over to find it was sealed with a wax seal of a pentagram.

"What's that?" Reever asked.

"It's from the Phantom, Sir." Miranda stated.

A chorus of gasps filled the air as the performers overhead their conversation.

Miranda continued, "He would like to welcome you to his opera house."

"His opera house!" Komui blurted out.

"He also would like to inform you that his monthly salary is 1,000 dollars and to keep box 14 open for his use."

"This is absurd!" Komui laughed.

"The previous owner agreed to his demands."

"But we aren't the previous owner and we won't let this 'Phantom' swindle us."

"But Sir..." Miranda argued.

"No buts!" Komui cut her off. "Now I would like to see the star of this magnificent theater. Miss Lenalee?"

"Yes." Miranda nodded, "Right this way." She led the two men to a girl with greenish black hair in an elegant pink dress, who was singing centerstage. "That is Miss Lenalee Lee."

"She has the same last name as you." Reever pointed out to Komui.

"Yes."

"Any relation?" Reever asked.

"None."

The girl's song ended and she walked offstage yelling at the musicians for their poor timing.

"Miss Lenalee?"

"What?" The girl snapped, turning to see Miranda and the two new owners.

"These are the new owners of The Order." Miranda explained to the girl.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Miss…" Reever completely forgot Lenalee's name as he kissed her hand.

Lenalee pulled her hand away from Reever's grasp, completely furious. "How dare you! How dare you forget the star of this theater!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Lenalee." Reever apologized remembering her name.

"No! Too late! I can't stay where I'm not appreciated." Lenalee started walking offstage.

"Wait you're the star!" Komui yelled.

"Have a nice show." Lenalee smirked and slammed the door behind her.

"Now what? We have no star for tonight's show!" Komui yelled in frustration.

"We will have to refund a full house!" Reever stated.

"No…" Miranda cut in.

"Miss Lotto, might I remind you we have no star!"

"There's another." Miranda pushed forward a long black-haired teen who had been watching the on goings of the two men and Lenalee. "This is Kanda."

"That's great, but can you sing?" Komui asked.

The teen nodded and walked upstage.

"Go on…," Reever coaxed, "Sing."

Everyone waited for the teen to commence singing, but the teen looked at the group of performers and the owners nervously.

"Musicians… can you assist?" Komui asked.

The beautiful music of the opera began to flow through the room.

"Think of me  
think of me fondly, when  
we've said goodbye  
remember me  
once in a while, please  
promise me you'll try

When you find,  
that once again you long  
to take your heart back,  
and be free  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me

We never said  
our love was evergreen  
or as unchanging as the sea...  
but if you can still remember,  
stop and think of me

Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen,  
don't think about the things  
which might have been

Think of me  
think of me waking, silent  
and resigned...  
imagine me, trying too hard to  
put you from my mind...

Recall those days,  
look back on all those times,  
think of the things  
we'll never do...  
there will never be a day when  
I won't think of you

We never said  
our love was evergreen  
or as unchanging as the sea...  
but please promise me,  
that sometimes  
you will think of me" Kanda sang.

"Is Kanda a man?" Komui asked confused about the feminine-looking teen with a silky voice.

"Why yes…"

Kanda bowed and turned to the owners.

Reever ran up to the teen and wrapped his arm around Kanda's shoulders. "Ladies and gentlemen!" He proclaimed to the performers. "Meet the new star of The Order!" Reever's news was quickly followed by excited applause.

The grand door opened in the midst of the applause, everyone looked to see a red-headed teen.

"Ah, Lavi. So good you can make it." Komui greeted and ushered Lavi onstage.

"Why was Miss Lenalee leaving?" Lavi asked confused as he was pushed forward onto the stage.

The closer Lavi came the easier, Kanda could see.

Lavi had short fiery red hair and a black eye patch covering his right eye.

"She was upset that we found a new star! Mr. Lavi, might I introduce you to The Order's new star, Kanda."

"Kanda?" Lavi asked and looked the black-haired teen over. "Yu?"

"Don't call me that, Usagi." Kanda growled.

"It is you!" Lavi hugged Kanda.

"You two know each other?" Reever asked confused.

"Yes. We use to play as kids." Lavi laughed.

"Ah-hem!" The conductor coughed, breaking up the reunion. "Not to be rash, but we have a performance tonight and our new star needs to rehearse."

"Yes, of course. Sorry to keep you all. " Lavi apologized. "I'll just leave you all to your practices."

"We will too." Komui and Reever walked with Lavi to the grand doors. "Everyone… break a leg tonight!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kanda was proud of his performance; it was great with tons of cheers and applause from the enthusiastic crowd. After his performance, he returned to his dressing room to find it crowded by numerous bouquets of beautiful flowers. He began to think that maybe the audience thought he was female, but disregarded the thought.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" Kanda answered.

Miranda entered the room carrying a flower, which she gave to him.

The flower was a lotus, Kanda's favorite, and tied around its stem was a black ribbon.

"He is pleased with your performance."

Kanda smelled the lotus's beautiful scent.

"I'll leave you now, you must be tired. You get a good night's rest." Miranda placed a motherly kiss on Kanda's cheek and ruffled his hair.

Kanda raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Yes ma'am."

"Night," Miranda repeated and closed the door behind her.

Kanda looked down at the beautiful flower and sat down at the desk in the room.

"Insolent boy,

This slave of fashion,

Basking in your glory.

Ignorant fool,

This brave young suitor,

Sharing in my triumph!" A voice sang, which echoed through the room.

"Angel, I hear, you

Speak, I listen.

Stay by my side, guide me.

Angel, my soul was weak

forgive me

Enter at last, master." Kanda sang in reply.

"Flattering child, you shall know me.

See why in shadow I hide.

Look at your face in the mirror,

I am there inside!"

Kanda looked into the body-length mirror to see a teen decked in black with hair as white as snow and the left side of his face obscured by a mask.

"Angel of music

Guide and guardian,

Grant to me your glory.

Angel of music,

Hide no longer

Come to me, strange angel." Kanda sang as he walked toward the mirror.

"I am your angel of music.

Come to me, angel of music." The Phantom smiled.

"Hello?" Lavi was at the door knocking. "Kanda?" There was a pause. "Why is the door locked? Kanda! Who's in there with you? Kanda!"

"I am your angel of music.

Come to me, angel of music" The Phantom sang extending his right hand to Kanda.

The mirror opened like a door and Kanda walked through to the white-haired stranger. Kanda accepted the Phantom's outstretched hand. Closer up, Kanda noticed the teen's silver eyes as he was led through the twisted halls of the catacombs by the white-haired stranger.

"In sleep he sang to me

In dreams he came

That voice which calls to me

And speaks my name

And do I dream again?

For now I find

The Phantom of the Opera is there,

Inside my mind." Kanda sang as the two continued to walk.

"Sing once again with me,

Our strange duet.

My power over you,

Grows stronger yet.

And though you turn from me

to glance behind.

The Phantom of the Opera is there

Inside your mind." The Phantom sang as the catacombs hallway ended and the sewers began. He helped Kanda into a nearby gondola, and the Phantom took the oar and began to navigate the sewers perfectly.

"Those who have seen your face

Draw back in fear.

I am the mask you wear," Kanda sang.

"It's me they hear." Added the Phantom.

"My/Your spirit and my/your voice

In one combined

The Phantom of the Opera is there

inside my/your mind" The two sang together.

"In all your fantasy you always knew

That man and mystery," the Phantom sang.

"Were both in you." Kanda finished for the Phantom.

"And in this labyrinth

Where night is blind

The Phantom of the Opera is here/there

Inside my/your mind." The two sang together again as the sewers opened up to a wider chamber where the sewer water stopped and what looked like a bedroom with a cluttered desk, dresser, mirrors, bed, and numerous book shelves decorated the dank room that was illuminated by millions of candles.

The Phantom steered the gondola up to the water's edge and helped Kanda up and out.

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation.

Darkness stirs and wakes imagination.

Silently the senses abandon their defenses.

Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor.

Grasp it; sense it, tremulous and tender.

Turn your face away from the garish light of day.

Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light.

And listen to the music of the night.

Close you eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams.

Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before.

Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar.

And you'll live as you've never lived before.

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you.

Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you.

Open up your mind,

Let your fantasies unwind.

In this darkness that you know you cannot fight,

The darkness of the music of the night.

Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world,

Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before.

Let your soul take you where you long to be!

Only then can you belong to me.

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication.

Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation.

Let the dream begin; let your darker side give in.

To the power of the music that I write,

The power of the music of the night.

You alone can make my song take flight,

Help me make the music of the night." The Phantom sang as he showed guided Kanda through his room.

The room was unique, to say the least. The bookshelves contained numerous journals, books, papers, and scrolls. The desk was littered with drawings of what looked like a girl with long hair. On the dresser were multiple different masks and designs for new ones. Kanda notice a piano in the corner of the room with sheet music spread out across the keys.

"You live here?" Kanda asked the stranger.

The Phantom nodded.

"By yourself?"

The Phantom nodded again.

Kanda glanced around the room again, "What's your name?"

"I go by many names; The Phantom Ghost, The Phantom of the Order, The Phantom, the Order Ghost, … Allen Walker."

"Allen Walker?"

Allen nodded in confirmation.

Kanda walked around the room looking through the Phantom's possessions. Kanda stopped at the piano and shifted through the sheet music on the keyboard. "Do you play?"

Allen nodded.

Kanda skimmed through the sheet music, "What's this?" Kanda watched as Allen's cheek redden in embarrassment.

Allen politely took the sheet music from Kanda's hands. "It's nothing… just something I've been working on."

"You wrote that?"

Allen nodded.

"Can you play a piece?" Kanda asked.

Allen nodded and began to clear the piano bench stool. He sat down and looked at Kanda.

Kanda caught the hint and sat beside the Phantom on the bench stool.

Allen propped the sheet music up so he could see it. He then began to play.

The soft, sweet music of the piano filled the room with its calming melody.

Kanda leaned against the Phantom as he played, "You must get lonely down here; all by yourself."

"Yes…," Allen's melody slowly dwindled to a stop. "That's as far as I've got." Allen said to Kanda.

"It's beautiful."

"Umm… thank you." Allen's cheek flushed red again.

Kanda traced the Phantom's face with his finger; he then leaned in and graced the Phantom's lips with a tender kiss.

The Phantom wrapped his arms around Kanda and kissed him back. The Phantom stood up holding Kanda's hand; he led Kanda to a simple bed in the corner of the room.

Allen unbuttoned Kanda's shirt as the two continued to kiss each other. Kanda reached for the buttons on Allen's shirt, but was pushed away. "Please, don't."

Kanda followed Allen's request but looked at the Phantom's hands, "Are you not even going to remove your gloves?"

Allen slipped the right hand glove off, but the left hand one remained. Allen kissed Kanda, together the two fell down onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kanda slowly opened his eyes to look up at the stone ceiling. He was considerably cold and sat up in bed, looking around the room. Kanda stepped out of bed and slipped his shirt on, not seeing the Phantom, but hearing the faint melody of a piano.

"I remember there was mist,

Swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake.

There were candles all around,

And on the lake there was a boat,

And in the boat there was a man." Kanda sang, causing the Phantom to turn from his piano to see the black haired teen. Kanda walked up to Allen and ran his fingers through the teen's white hair. Allen relaxed in Kana's arms as the black-haired teen continued to run his fingers through Allen's silky hair. Kanda's fingers slowly creeped up to Allen's face.

"Who was that shape in the shadows?

Whose is the face in the mask?" Kanda quickly pulled off the black-half mask.

Allen covered his face with his hands and pushed Kanda away.

"D*** you!

You little prying Pandora!

You little demon!

Is this what you wanted to see?" Allen briefly looked in the mirror, but not long enough for Kanda to see.

"Curse you!

You little lying Delilah!

You little viper!

Now you can never be free!

D*** you...

Curse you...

Stranger than you dreamt it

Can you even dare to look?

Or bare to think of me:

this loathsome gargoyle, who burns in h***,

but secretly yearns for heaven,

secretly... secretly...

Kanda...

Fear can turn to love - you'll learn to see

to find the man behind the monster:

this repulsive carcass, who seems a beast

but secretly dreams of beauty,

secretly... secretly...

Oh, Kanda…" Allen sang, as tears threatened to fall.

Kanda handed Allen the mask back.

Allen turned away from Kanda as he slipped the mask on. The Phantom turned back to Kanda, "Come, we must return. Those two fools who run my theater will be missing you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Komui walked down the grand staircase, reading the newspaper.

"'Mystery after gala night,' it says, 'mystery of sopranos flight'.

'Mystified,' all the papers say, 'We are mystified. We suspect foul play!'

Bad news on soprano scene;

First Lenalee, now Kanda is missing.

Still at least the seats get sold,

Gossip's worth its weight in gold.

What a way to run a business

Spare me these unending trials

Half your cast disappears

But the crowd still cheers

Opera!

To hell with Gluck and Handel

Have a scandal and you're sure to have a hit!" Komui walked to Reever.

"Damnable!

Will they all walk out?

This is damnable!" Reever yelled as he too read the newspaper.

"Reever, please don't shout!

It's publicity and the take is vast.

Free publicity," Komui tried to convince.

"But we have no cast!" Reever defended.

"Reever, have you seen the queue?

Ah, it seems you've got one too." Komui motioned to the letter in Reever's hand.

"'Dear Reever what a charming gala,

Kanda was in a word sublime.

We were hardly bereft when Lenalee left

On that note: The diva's a disaster,

Must you cast her when she's seasons past her prime?'" Reever read.

"'Dear Komui just a brief reminder;

My salary has not been paid.

Send it care of the ghost

By return of post

P.T.O No one likes a debtor so it's better if my orders are obeyed!'" Komui read.

"Who would have the gall to send this?

Someone with a puerile brain.

These are both signed O.G

Who the h*** is he?

Opera Ghost!" The two both sang.

"It is nothing short of shocking." Komui stated.

"He is mocking our position." Reever informed.

"In addition he wants money." Komui added.

"What a funny apparition." Reever laughed.

"To expect a large retainer

Nothing plainer

He is clearly quite insane!" The two sang.

"Where is he?" Lavi entered through the grand door.

"You mean Lenalee?" Reever asked earning a laugh from Komui.

"I mean Mister Kanda.

Where is he?" Lavi asked.

"Well how should we know?" Komui asked.

"I want an answer!

I take it that you sent me this note." Lavi sang extracting a letter from his pocket.

"What all this nonsense?

Of course not," Reever answered.

"Don't look at us." Komui stated.

"He's not with you then?" Lavi asked.

"Of course not!" Komui answered.

"We're in the dark." Reever stated.

"Monsieur don't argue.

Isn't this the letter you wrote?" Lavi asked holding out the letter again.

"And what is that we're meant to have wrote?

...Written!" Komui fumbled.

"'Do not fear for Mister Kanda

The Angel of Music has him under his wing

Make no attempt to see him again.'" Reever read.

"If you didn't write it then who did?" Lavi asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Where is he?" Lenalee asked as she waltzed into the room.

"Ah, welcome back!" Reever welcomed.

"Where is he?

Your precious patron,

Where is he?" Lenalee and her costar Krory asked.

"What is it now?" Lavi sighed.

"I have your letter,

A letter that which I rather resent." Lenalee glared at Lavi.

"And did you send it?" Komui asked.

"Of course not!" Lavi defended.

"As if he would." Reever agreed.

"You didn't send it?" Lenalee and Krory asked confused.

"Of course not!" Lavi repeated.

"What going on?" Komui asked.

"You dare to tell me,

That this is not the letter you sent." Lenalee demanded.

"And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?

'Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered.

Yu Kanda will be singing on your behalf tonight.

Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take his place.'" Lavi read aloud.

"Far too many notes for my taste

And most of them about Kanda.

All we've heard since we came,

Is Mister Kanda's name." Komui and Reever answered.

"Mister Kanda has returned." Miranda informed.

"No worse for wear as far as we're concerned." Komui stated.

"Where precisely is he now?" Reever answered.

"I thought it best he was alone." Miranda answered.

"He needed rest." Alma, Kanda's best friend, defended.

"May I see him?" Lavi asked.

"No monsieur he will see no one." Miranda answered truthfully.

"Will he sing?

Will he sing?" Lenalee and Krory asked.

"Here I have a note." Miranda pulled out an envelope from her pocket.

"Let me see it!" Everyone exclaimed grabbing for the letter.

"Please

'Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amenable nature detailing how my Opera House is to be run. You have ignored my orders...'" Komui read.

"...I shall give you one last chance

Yu Kanda has returned to you

And I am anxious his career should progress.

In the new production of Il Muto,

You will therefore cast Lenalee as the page boy

And put Kanda in the role of Countess

The role which Kanda plays calls for charm and appeal

The role of the page boy is silent which makes my casting in a word, ideal

I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box 14 which will be kept empty for me

Should these commands be ignored a disaster beyond your imagination will occur

I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant

O.G." Komui finished reading.

"Kanda!" Lenalee and Krory cried.

"Whatever next?" Reever asked.

"It's all a ploy to help Christine!" Lenalee and Krory decided.

"This is insane!" Komui exclaimed.

"I know who sent this!

The Viscount, his lover." Lenalee pointed to Lavi.

"Indeed, can you believe this?" Lavi laughed at the accusation.

"This changes nothing!" Komui stated ripping up the letter.

"You are our star." Reever said to Lenalee and kissed her hand.

"And always will be." Added Komui as he too kissed her hand.

"We don't take orders." Reever stated.

"Mister Kanda will be playing the page boy

The silent role." Komui declared.

"Lenalee will be playing the lead." The two stated together.

"It's useless trying to appease me." Lenalee scoffed.

"Appease her!" Krory begged.

"You're only saying this to please me." Lenalee scoffed again.

"Please her!" Krory pleaded.

"You have replaced me." Lenalee whined.

"Please Signora we beseech you." The two owners begged.

"Who scorn his word beware to those,

The angel sees, the angel knows.

This hour shall see your darkest fears.

The angel sees, the angel hears." Miranda said, but no one headed her words.

"Senora sing for us." The two begged.

"Your public needs you!" Komui stated.

"We need you too." Reever added.

"Wouldn't you rather have your precious little ingenue?" Lenalee sneered.

"Signora no! The World wants you

Prima Donna first lady of the stage

Your devotees are on their knees to implore you." The two tried to convince.

"Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?" Reever asked.

"Think of how they all adore you." Komui coaxed.

"Think of your public!" The two sang.

"Prima Donna the world is at your feet.

A nation waits, and how it hates to be cheated!

Still, the driest throat will reach the highest note

Sing Prima Donna

Once more!" Everyone begged.

"Alright!" Lenalee exclaimed. "I'll do it!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Order's seats filled as a crowd of nobles filed in to watch the production.

The pit band began to play and the curtains opened on the performers.

The opera opened with the ballet dancers dancing to the opening song, which was followed by the Countess, Lenalee, singing about her lover the page boy, Kanda.

"Did I not instruct that box 14 be kept open?" A voice rang through the Opera hall.

Everyone gasped and looked around nervously, quite scared.

"What's going on?" Asked Kanda's friend, Alma.

"It's the Phantom." Kanda whispered in reply.

"Your part is silent, little dog!" Lenalee growled at Kanda.

"No, it is you madam who needs to be silent."

"How dare you?" Lenalee cried. "I'm done! I don't need this!" Lenalee collected her dress and stormed off the stage.

Everyone looked around confused by what was happening. The curtains closed trying to settle the confusion.

"Everyone! Please calm down!" Komui exclaimed as Reever and him scurried onstage. "The show will go on with the role of Countess being played by young Mister Kanda." Komui found and pulled Kanda out from behind the curtain.

"Yes, as this situation is sorted out please enjoy the ballet from act two."

Backstage, the dancers scurried to get dressed, set up props, and prepare for the unscheduled change of plans.

The curtains opened on the ballet dancers, when the music from the pit band began to play. The dancers began to dance, but stopped when something attached to a rope fell from the rafters.

Everyone screamed as they recognized the figure dangling from the rope; It was the stage hand, Chaoji, dead.

####

The Phantom opened a trap door and creeped through to stand on a balcony above the audience. He was rather upset that the owners gave his boxseat away, but casting Lenalee as the lead was the main focus of his anger. He quickly cleared his throat, "Did I not instruct that box 14 be kept open?"

A chorus of frightened gasps echoed through the hall.

Allen heard Lenalee snap at Kanda. "No, it is you madam who needs to be silent." He watched as Lenalee threw a hissy fit and stormed off the stage.

The curtains closed and the two owners announced that Kanda would now be playing the lead.

Allen was pleased with the results and noticed a man climbing the stairs.

The Phantom opened the trap door and slipped inside, but the man saw and followed. The Phantom tried to lose his pursuer by walking through the winding tunnels, but the man still followed. Allen opened another trap door and ran onto the rafter riggings. He looked up and climbed a roped to be above and behind the trap door.

The man ran out from the trap door and looked around the room, confused.

Seeing his perfect chance, Allen jumped. He landed on the rigging platform next to the man, terrifying him.

The man stumbled and fell backward off the rigging, pulling ropes with him. The man hung onto the rigging, with the ropes hung over his body.

Allen slipped off his gloves and leaned over the railing, "Grab my hand. I can pull you up."

The man's eyes widened and he cringed away from Allen's hand. "Don't touch me! Not with that cursed hand!"

"Please!" Allen begged as he noticed the man's hands slipping.

"No!"

"Please!" Allen begged, but was too late as the man's hands slipped off the rigging. Allen heard the horrified screams of the audience and the performers. Allen quickly climbed the riggings and exited through another trap door that lead to the rooftop, deciding it best to stay away from all the fear and confusion that will follow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In the midst of the confusion, Lavi fought past the crowd stampeding out the exits. He ran onstage and back into the dressing rooms.

Kanda saw Lavi and ran up to him, hugging him.

"Why have you brought me here?" Lavi asked, as the two ran up a spiral staircase.

"Can't go back there!" Kanda answered as the stair case ended at a door.

"We must return!" Lavi stated.

"He'll kill you!

His eyes will find us there!" Kanda sang.

"Kanda, don't say that."

"Those eyes that burn!" Kanda continued.

"Don't even think it.

Forget this waking nightmare.

This phantom is a fable.

Believe me…

There is no Phantom of the Opera." Lavi finished as the two arrived on the rooftop, which was covered by a fresh blanket of snow.

"Yet in his eyes

All the sadness of the world

Those pleading eyes,

That both threaten and adore." Kanda thought aloud.

"There is no Phantom of the Opera..." Lavi cooed, stroking Kanda's long black hair. He slowly pulled Kanda into a hug making him drop the white lotus, from the Phantom, which he had been carrying onto the snow.

Kanda hugged Lavi back and together the two's lips met to form a kiss.

Lavi pulled out of the kiss.

"No more talk of darkness,

Forget these wide-eyed fears.

I'm here, nothing can harm you.

My words will warm and calm you.

Let me be your freedom,

Let daylight dry your tears.

I'm here with you, beside you,

To guard you and to guide you..." Lavi sang comfortingly as he led Kanda around the rooftop.

"Say you love me every waking moment,

Turn my head with talk of summertime...

Say you need me with you now and always...

Promise me that all you say is true

That's all I ask of you." Kanda smiled singing with Lavi.

"Let me be your shelter,

Let me be your light.

You're safe, No one will find you

Your fears are far behind you..." Lavi sang.

"All I want is freedom,

A world with no more night

And you, always beside me,

To hold me and to guide me..." Kanda sang.

"Then say you'll share with me

One love, one lifetime.

Let me lead you from your solitude

Say you need me with you here, beside you...

Anywhere you go, let me go too

Kanda, that's all I ask of you..." Lavi hugged Kanda.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...

Say the word and I will follow you..." Kanda sang.

"Share each day with me,

Each night, each morning..." The two sang together.

"Say you love me..." Kanda added.

"You know I do..." Lavi answered.

"Love me - that's all I ask of you.

Anywhere you go let me go too

Love me - that's all I ask of you..." The two finished as they came together for a final kiss.

"We can leave tonight." Lavi answered.

"Alright. Get your fine horses,

Be with them at the door." Kanda sang.

"And soon, you'll be beside me…" Lavi replied.

"You'll guard me and you'll guide me." Kanda finished, walking hand-in-hand with Lavi back into the Order.

Allen stepped out from behind a gargoyle, having seen and heard the whole scene between Kanda and Lavi. He looked at the forgotten white lotus. He was heartbroken; he walked over to the little white flower and gently picked it up. He dusted the cold snow from its petals and noticed how similar he was to the lotus, forgotten, betrayed, and with no one to turn to.

"I gave you my music

Made your song take wing.

And now how you've repaid me,

Denied me and betrayed me.

He was bound to love you

When he heard you sing…

Kanda…" Allen sang, rather shakily. Holding the lotus to his face to let the single tear that flowed be caught by the flower.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.

Say the word and I will follow you.

Share each day with me,

Each night, each morning..." Allen heard the two lovers sing in the distance, which made his blood boil at the thought of Lavi having Kanda. Allen had tried so hard, Kanda and him deserved to be together. In his anger, he didn't realize that he had shredded the delicate lotus.

"You will curse the day you did not do,

All that the Phantom asked of you!" Allen screamed to the sky and stalked off to a statue. At the base of the statue was a trap door which he opened and exited through.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A month later…

Komui and Reever had decided to throw a Masquerade ball in honor of New Years. All the performers were dressed up, along with the rich nobles, and everyone was having fun. There was food, drinking, dancing, socializing, everything.

"Mister Komui?" Reever asked not being able to see Komui's face due to the gorilla mask obcuring his face.

"Mister Reever?" Komui replied seeing a man in a fish mask.

The two removed there masks and laughed.

"Dear Reever,

What a splendid party!" Komui complimented seeing all the attendees of the ball.

"The prologue

To a bright new year!" Reever sang.

"Quite a night!

I'm impressed!" Komui continued his compliments.

"Well, one does

One's best . . ." Reever admitted.

"Here's to us!" The two dipped up cups of punch and toasted.

"I must say, all the same, that

It's a shame that 'Phantom'

Fellow isn't here!" Komui laughed drinking his punch.

"Masquerade!

Paper faces on parade . . .

Masquerade!

Hide your face,

So the world will

Never find you!

Masquerade!

Every face a different shade . . .

Masquerade!

Look around –

There's another

Mask behind you!

Flash of mauve . . .

Splash of puce . . .

Fool and king . . .

Ghoul and goose . . .

Green and black . . .

Queen and priest . . .

Trace of rouge . . .

Face of beast . . .

Faces . . .

Take your turn, take a ride

On the merry-go-round . . .

In an inhuman race . . .

Eye of gold . . .

Thigh of blue . . .

True is false . . .

Who is who . . .?

Curl of lip . . .

Swirl of gown . . .

Ace of hearts . . .

Face of clown . . .

Faces . . .

Drink it in, drink it up,

Till you've drowned

In the light . . .

In the sound . . ." The performers sang as they danced on the grand stair case.

Lavi, dressed as a prince lead Kanda, dressed as a knight, down a deserted hallway away from the rest of the party.

"What are you doing?" Kanda asked, but was cut short when Lavi got down on one knee. "Wha…?"

"Kanda?" Lavi pulled out a ring on a chain. "Will you marry me?" Lavi blurted out.

Kanda was stunned, "I don't know what to say…"

"How about yes?" Lavi suggested.

Kanda nodded. "Yes." He fell into Lavi's arms, hugging him.

Lavi helped Kanda put the necklace on.

Kanda pulled back his long black hair to let Lavi clasp the necklace on. He glanced down at the ring. "It's beautiful."

"Just like you." Lavi kissed Kanda.

"Now that we are engaged… can I ask you a favor?" Kanda fiddled nervously with the ring.

"Yes of course."

"Please… Let's keep this engagement of ours a secret."

"But why?" Lavi asked, confused.

"Because, I don't want others to know. I defiantly don't want others to think differently of you, because of me. You are too important in society for others to react negatively against you. I don't want our love to endanger you."

"But, Kanda…"

"Please." Kanda begged, cutting off Lavi. "Keep it a secret… for me?"

Lavi sighed. "Of course, I would do anything for you."

"Thank you." Kanda kissed Lavi.

"We should get back to the party." Lavi smiled, leading Kanda back to the grand stair case.

"Masquerade!

Grinning yellows,

Spinning reds . . .

Masquerade!

Take your fill –

Let the spectacle

Astound you!

Masquerade!

Burning glances,

Turning heads . . .

Masquerade!

Stop and stare

At the sea of smiles

Around you!

Masquerade!

Seething shadows

Breathing lies . . .

Masquerade!

You can fool

Any friend who

Ever knew you!

Masquerade!

Leering satyrs,

Peering eyes . . .

Masquerade!

Run and hide –

But a face will

Still pursue you!" The performers continued to sing.

"What a night!" Miranda mused.

"What a crowd!" Alma added.

"Makes you glad!" Reever stated.

"Makes you proud!" Komui finished.

"Watching us watching them!" Lenalee laughed.

"And all our fears

Are in the past!" Miranda and Alma smiled.

"Six months..." Reever cut in.

"Of relief!" Krory finished.

"Of delight!" Lenalee corrected.

"And we can breathe at last!" Miranda and Alma admitted.

"No more notes!" Lenalee wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"No more ghost!" Krory laughed.

"Masquerade!

Paper faces on parade!

Masquerade!

Hide your face,

So the world will

Never find you!

Masquerade!

Every face a different shade!

Masquerade!

Look around –

There's another

Mask behind you!

Masquerade!

Burning glances,

Turning heads . . .

Masquerade!

Stop and stare

At the sea of smiles

Around you!

Masquerade!

Grinning yellows,

Spinning reds . . .

Masquerade!

Take your fill –

Let the spectacle

Astound you!" The lights unexpectedly died as the performers finished their song.

Everyone gasped and whispered, fearing covering each word.

A few lights reignited and a figure stood at the top of the stairs.

The person was dressed in crimson red with black adornments on his outfit and a skull shaped mask covered his face.

But Kanda recognized the teen's unconcealed white hair.

"Why so silent,

Good monsieurs?" The crimson cloaked figure sang.

"Did you think that I had left you for good?

Have you missed me, good monsieurs?

I have written you an opera.

Here, I bring the finish score.

Don Juan Triumphant!" The Phantom threw a packet of sheet music onto the floor.

"Fondest greetings to you all,

A few instructions just before rehearsal starts" Allen walked up to Lenalee.

"Lenalee must be taught to act,

Not her normal trick of strutting 'round the stage." Allen waved off Lenalee's appalled gasp, moving on to Krory.

"Our Don Juan must gain some weight

It's not healthy in a man of Krory's age." Allen informed.

"And my managers must learn that their place is in an office,

Not the arts." Allen snapped at Reever and Komui.

"As for our star, Mister Kanda…" Allen looked Kanda in the eyes, the eyes still filled with love and compassion of the performing teen.

"No doubt he'll do his best.

It's true, his voice is good.

He knows, though

Should he wish to excel.

He has much still to learn

If pride will let him return to me, his teacher

His teacher..." Allen had walked over to Kanda and smiled seeing his beautiful angel of music. But rage and betrayal met him when he looked at Kanda's neck. Allen saw Lavi's ring on the necklace around Kanda's neck.

"Your chains are still mine, you belong to me!" Allen cried. Allen walked to the middle of the stair case and in a flash he was gone.

Angered about what Allen had said to his love, Lavi ran after Allen. He fell into a mirrored room. He looked around looking for the Phantom, but only seeing his images. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Lavi's shoulder.

"Please come with me." Miranda said as she dragged Lavi away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Miranda lead Lavi down a hall, away from the crowd, and to her room. Miranda ushered him in and closed the door behind her.

"Miss Lotto… please tell me what's happening. I know you know, so please just tell me."

Miranda's eyes filled with sorrow as she looked at the red head that had everything. "You wouldn't understand his suffering." She stated coldly.

"Please." Lavi begged.

Miranda shook her head. "His name is Allen Walker…" She sat down in a chair next to her bed preparing for her story. "Around ten years ago the annual circus came to town. I was training to be a caretaker at the time, so one of my duties was to accompany the performers whenever we as a troupe would go anywhere. We went to the circus that day. We watched the acrobats, magicians, and the clowns; at the end of the show we walked through a freak tent. I was amazed at all the weird, abnormal things in that tent. Eventually, we came to the end where there was a giant crowd. We pushed our way through the crowd to see a stout man beating a little kid. I couldn't see the kid very well, but I could tell he was resisting. The man grabbed the boy's knotted, ratty white hair and pulled him to his feet to show the audience. The little boy tried to hide his face with his hands, but the man held both arms behind the kid's back. The man laughed and asked to see if everyone could see his face. Everyone gasped at the sight. It was terrible…" A tear threatened to fall down Miranda's cheek. "The man then twisted the boy's right arm to show off the left. The left arm was worse than his face. The man made sure to mention that he had gloves on so to not touch the kid's 'cursed' features. After that he continued to beat the kid viciously. Everyone laughed at the kid's scream of pains. Eventually everyone left and so did I. But that night after everything was locked up, I snuck back into the circus. Everyone I encountered was either asleep or drunk. I quietly snuck into the Freak tent and found the boy sleeping on a small pile of hay. He had on what he had earlier, which was nothing but a pair of worn-out, ripped pair of pants. Even in the dark I could see him bleeding and covered in bruises. By the cage was a ring of keys, set there to tease the boy that his freedom was just barely out of his reach. I found the right key and inserted it into the lock. As I did, the boy roused and looked at me. I saw the fear and confusion in his eyes. He quickly covered the left side of his face and hide his left arm behind him. 'It's okay' I said as I tried to calm the frightened child. 'Escape' I tried to use the smallest words possible, I didn't know whether he spoke or not. 'Quick' the way he responded, it was as if he did know. He grabbed a small golden ball that was hidden under the pile of hay and followed me. We ran to the Order and from there I hid him in the underground sewers."

Lavi shook his head. "What's so wrong with this 'Phantom' is that he's messed up from all the abuse he was put through as a child."

"No!" Miranda defended. "He's not! He's smart, sweet, caring, and he's practically my son!"

"I thank you, Miss Lotto for the story but this madness must end." Lavi walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Miranda lead the 5-year old Allen threw the sewers. She looked at the little boy; she slowly extended her hand toward the kid. "Can I hold your hand?"

The boy had made sure to keep the features on the left side of his body hidden from Miranda; he looked at her hand nervously.

"It's okay." Miranda smiled.

The boy slowly extended his right hand and held Miranda's hand.

"See, I won't hurt you."

The two continued to walk, having to maintain a slower pace to not overexert Allen. They came into an empty chamber.

"Wow, I didn't know this was down here." Miranda whispered in awe.

Allen explored the chamber, climbing over rocks and examining the halls.

"Do you like this place?"

Allen nodded.

"Well… how would you like to live here?"

A smile light Allen's face and he continued to explore the chamber.

"I need to get back. It should soon be morning, if it isn't already, and I need to wake everyone up." Miranda dusted off her dress.

The boy cocked his head to the side confused.

"I'll be back in a minute, just be good." She waved and turned to leave. Instantly, she felt a tug on her skirt. She turned to see the boy holding her dress with tears streaming down his pale cheeks. "What's…?"

"Please don't go!" The boy cried. "I don't want to be alone."

Miranda's heart dropped into her stomach. _At least he can speak._

More tears flooded down the small boy's cheeks, he buried his face into Miranda's skirts as he continued to cry.

"It's alright." She stroked the boy's knotted hair. "Do you want to come with me?"

The boy looked up and nodded. He sniffled and wiped his eyes dry with his hands.

"Here," Miranda withdrew a handkerchief from her pocket, "Use this." She handed the cloth to Allen, but he just looked at it. Miranda smiled and took the cloth back from him and began to wipe the tears from his face. She even wiped under his deformed eye. She then placed it to his nose. "Now blow." She ordered.

Allen obeyed.

"That's a good boy." Miranda ruffled his hair. "Are you ready?" Miranda extended her hand to Allen.

Allen nodded taking her hand in his.

####

The two walked into the Order's bathrooms from a secret trapdoor in the wall. They scurried out of the bathroom and down halls.

Miranda stopped at a door and pulled out a key. She unlocked the door and ushered Allen in. She turned on the lights to reveal a bed, desk, dresser, closet filled with clothes, and a small bookshelf. Miranda closed the door behind her.

Allen looked around the room, unsure of what to do.

Miranda unfastened her cloak and tossed it on her bed. She then checked her bedside clock.

6:25

_Right on time._ "Hey…" She paused. _I don't know his name. _"Sweetheart."

The boy turned away from looking at her small book collection to face her.

"Do you have a name?"

The boy nodded. "Red."

"Red… Huh?" Miranda considered and shook her head. "Would you like a new name?"

Allen nodded. "Yes please."

"How about…" Miranda thought for a second. "Do you like… Oh! How about Allen? I use to have a dog named Allen. He was my best friend, and then he died. As for a last name… How about Walker? Walker was my mother's maiden name."

"Allen Walker…" The boy rolled the new name over his tongue.

"Do you like it?"

Allen nodded grinning.

Miranda glanced at the clock again.

6:28

"Okay… Allen. I need to go and wake up the performers. Can you wait here? I promise it will only take my a few minutes, nothing more."

Allen hesitantly nodded.

Miranda exited the room and locked the door behind her, just in case someone tried to go into her room. She walked into the dormitories of the sleeping performers and clapped her hands yelling for everyone to rise and shine.

The performers moaned and groaned some even cursing at Miranda for waking them up so early.

After making sure everyone was out of bed, ate a decent breakfast, dressed, prepared for the morning, and was out on the stage; did Miranda decide to go back to Allen. She unlocked the door to see Allen fiddling with a small golden ball.

Allen looked up at Miranda and a smile splayed across his face. Allen ran over to Miranda and glomped her leg.

"Jeez, I wasn't gone that long." She smiled at the 5-year old. She got down on her knees, so she was eye level with Allen. She ran her fingers threw Allen's dingy white, knotted hair. "First things first, we need to clean you up."

Allen nodded.

Miranda fastened her cloak on Allen's small body, to hide him. She opened the door and checked the hall to see if the coast was clear of anyone.

Nobody.

She held Allen's hand and walked him to the showers. In the shower room, Miranda helped Allen strip down and turned on the shower for him.

While Allen bathed, Miranda looked through the Order's costumes searching for something that would fit Allen's small frame. She found a pair of pants she could hem up and a white long sleeve button up. She took the clothes to her room and quickly shortened the pants. She then carried the clothes to the showers were Allen was figuring out what to do with his towel. Miranda smiled and set the clothes on a bench and helped the boy dry off. She then assisted Allen by helping him put on pants and with buttoning his shirt. "Comfortable?" She asked about the new clothes.

He nodded.

Miranda lead Allen back to her room, she set a stool in the center of the room and helped Allen climb onto it. Miranda opened her dresser drawer and extracted a comb, brush, and scissors. She then began to comb Allen's white hair.

It was heavily knotted, but with time, Miranda finally managed to gently untangle the hair to get it smooth and silky.

She finally noticed that the tips where a chestnut brown color. _His hair probably turned white due to premature stress. _

His hair was uneven and poorly cut.

"Can I trim your hair?"

Allen nodded.

Miranda set about measuring out locks of hair with her fingers and cutting off the excess. Miranda cut her final lock of hair and looked at her great job. She walked over to her dresser and found a hand mirror, which she handed to Allen.

He gazed in the mirror, fascinated by his own reflection.

"Do you like your hair?"

Allen nodded.

"That's good."

Allen helped Miranda sweep his cut hair into a dustpan.

"I'm going to go throw this out. Be right back." She walked out leaving Allen alone once again. Her stomach growled alerting her that she hadn't eaten any breakfast yet. Miranda felt bad instantly, remembering Allen. She had forgotten to feed Allen, he was probably starving.

She walked to the mess hall and asked Jerry to fix up three breakfast plates.

Jerry gave her a quizzing look but asked no questions as he piled three plates high with leftover eggs, bacon, toast, sausages, a cup of orange juice, and a carton of milk. He handed the plates to her on a tray and wished her a good day.

On her way back to her room, she noticed a first aid kit and decided to take it with her. She fumbled to open the door, but managed to get it open.

Allen's eyes light up when he saw all the food in her hands.

Miranda handed Allen a plate, which the youth dug into as soon as it touched his fingers. Miranda found the boy funny while he ate.

"Slow down a bit. Don't choke." She warned. "I have more if you're hungry." She gestured to the other plate of food as she ate her own breakfast.

Allen devoured both breakfast plates and some of Miranda's leftovers before he declared himself full.

After breakfast, Miranda insisted that she clean up some of the nasty cuts and scrapes that the abuser man at the circus inflicted on Allen.

Allen let her examine his body, letting her bandage and sterilize anything she thought needed treatment.

Miranda finally saw Allen's abnormal features, clearly. His arm was very veiny with a rustic red coloring to it and on the back of the hand was a glowing green cross. She also examined Allen's face. A pentacle scar started above his left eye and fell down the left side of his face in a jagged pattern. The saddest thing was the kid's eye. As she cleaned a cut from under the right eye she couldn't help looking at the left. His eye was pure black with the iris consisting of two red rings.

After she was done bandaging the kid up she let Allen do whatever he wanted as she studied for her caretaker position test at her desk.

Allen was silent and laid on her bed fiddling with the golden ball she saw him with earlier.

"What's that?" She asked the 5-year old.

"Nothing."

Miranda smirked at the childish answer. "It has to be something."

"It's a gift Mana gave me."

"Who's Mana?"

"Mana was my best friend in the whole world." Allen smiled, but Miranda watched as it fell. "I played with him every day at the circus. But one day he got really sleepy and didn't wake up."

"Oh." Miranda's heart went out to the little boy. "What exactly is that ball?"

"A music box… or ball."

"What song does it play?"

"I don't know the name of it. Mana never told me." Allen pressed the cross on the side of the ball and a melody began to play.

"I know this." Miranda smiled. "It's…" Miranda felt tears spring to her eyes. "It's learn to be lonely."

The melody continued to play.

"Child of the wilderness,

Born into emptiness.

Learn to be lonely.

Learn to find your way in darkness.

Who will be there for you?

Comfort and care for you?

Learn to be lonely.

Learn to be your one companion.

Never dreamed out in the world

There are arms to hold you.

You've always known your heart was on its own.

So laugh in your loneliness,

Child of the wilderness.

Learn to be lonely.

Learn how to love, life that is lived alone.

Learn to be lonely.

Life can be lived, life can be loved alone." Miranda sang and wrapped her arms around Allen and kissed him on the cheek. "I promise you won't be lonely anymore."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Kanda, I love you…" Lavi smiled and kissed Kanda passionately on the lips. Suddenly Lavi disappeared, leaving Kanda alone in a dark void less room.

"Hello…?" Kanda called. "Lavi?" Kanda looked around the room for the red-head, but he wasn't there. Kanda ran, but no matter how fast or how far he ran he reminded trapped in the void. Kanda stopped to catch his breath, finding his efforts futile.

A figure dressed in white stood in a corner.

Kanda looked, recognizing it was Allen. "Allen!" He called to the teen.

"Why? Kanda…"

Kanda looked at Allen confused.

"Why…? I loved you." A tear rolled down Allen's cheek.

"Allen… I …" Kanda stuttered trying to come up with an excuse.

"You betrayed me."

"No!" Kanda watched helplessly as the bottomless floor became tile, which broke apart and Kanda fell.

####

Kanda woke from his sleep in a cold sweat. He looked around his room seeing his roommate Alma, but nothing suspicious. He checked his bedside clock.

5:20

Deciding he would go and visit his foster father, Kanda set about getting dressed.

After he was prepared he alerted a short, pudgy man in charge of carriage transportation that he would be requiring his assistance. Kanda left to buy a lotus from a local flower shop.

Meanwhile, the man set about preparing for the ride, but was knocked out by a figure dressed in black.

Kanda returned with the white flower and stepped into the carriage. "The graveyard, please." Kanda handed the driver a small bag of gold.

The driver nodded and ushered the horses forward.

####

The carriage pulled up in front of the gates.

Kanda stepped out of the carriage. "It will only be a minute."

The driver nodded.

####

Lavi woke up from a bad dream and walked to Kanda's room from the guest room where he was sleeping. Lavi was shocked to find Kanda's bed empty. He quickly ran outside to find the man from the stables lying in a pile of hay rubbing his head. "Sir, do you know where Kanda went?"

The man grunted. "I think it was the cemetery."

Lavi unhitched a white horse and mounted, riding for the cemetery.

####

Kanda turned and walked through the graveyard.

"You were once my one companion,

You were all that mattered.

You were once a friend and father,

Then my world was shattered.

Wishing you were somehow here again.

Wishing you were somehow near.

Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,

Somehow you would be here.

Wishing I could hear your voice again,

Knowing that I never would.

Dreaming of you helped me to do,

All that you dreamed I could.

Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental,

Seem for you the wrong companion, you were warm and gentle.

Too many years,

Fighting back tears

Why can't the past just die!

Wishing you were here again,

Knowing we must say goodbye.

Try to forgive,

Teach me to live

Give me the strength to try!

No more memories,

No more silent tears,

No more gazing across the wasted years.

Help me say goodbye.

Help me say goodbye!" Kanda stopped at a grave. "Hello Tiedoll. I've missed you." Kanda laid the flower on the tombstone. "It's been so hard. I'm always confused with decisions. I don't know who to choose or what I should do. Please I need your help."

####

Lavi rode up to the cemetery and parked beside the entrance gate was a carriage with no driver. _Oh no!_

_####_

Kanda brushed the leaves from Froi Tiedoll's grave and cleaned up the site.

"Kanda!" Lavi rode up to Kanda on horseback. "He's here!"

"What?"

A figure clad in white jumped off the top of a mausoleum attacking Lavi with a giant sword.

Lavi countered by grabbing a hammer that was strapped to his leg and pressed a button on it which made it extend and grow in size. Lavi pushed off the attack and looked at the figure.

It was a teen with white hair. He was adorned with a white, hooded cloak and a silver mask obscured his face.

"Leave him alone!" Lavi cried and lunged at the figure with his hammer.

The figure blocked with a huge sword, almost bigger than Lavi himself, with a cross on the front. The figure pushed the block aside and knocked Lavi down into the thicket of snow which covered the ground and graves.

Lavi swang at the white-haired teen, but the teen dodged the strike by ducking and striking Lavi in the stomach with the hilt of the sword.

Lavi doubled over, gasping for breath, but swung at Allen.

Allen jumped over the strike and landed gracefully onto a tomb.

Now angry, Lavi barraged Allen with crushing blows, making Allen back up with each blow.

Allen's foot caught on a broken tombstone and he fell into the snow, dropping his sword.

Lavi saw Allen falling as his opportunity to strike, and with the tip of his hammer he sliced Allen's arm.

Kanda had watched the whole fight, but he now watched as the snow absorbed Allen's crimson red blood.

Lavi held the hammer point to Allen's face.

"Stop!" Kanda begged dragging Lavi away from Allen and into a hug.

Lavi hesitantly looked at Allen, but pressed the button on his hammer, making it shrink to normal size. He strapped the hammer to his leg and wrapped his arms around Kanda. He smelled Kanda's hair and placed a kiss on his forehead, right before Allen. Kanda watched a small tear escape down Allen's cheek.

"Let's go." Lavi said offering his hand to Kanda.

Kanda took Lavi's hand and he mounted the horse which Lavi rode in on. Together the two rode off, out of the graveyard.

Allen laid in the cold, white snow, alone. Allen pushed himself up with his injured arm and reached for his sword. The sword disintegrated and reformed at his left arm. Allen tried to push himself up onto his feet, but his ankle throbbed with pain. _I twisted my ankle, great!_ Allen sighed and staggered to walk, limping as he attempted to walk through the thick snow. He continued to limp to the carriage waiting outside the cemetery's gates.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Miranda opened her eyes and turned on the lamp on her nightstand. She looked at her bedside clock.

2:43

_Who on Earth?_ She asked herself as she slipped on her robe over her pajamas.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"I'm coming…" Miranda croaked as she crawled out of bed and shuffled to the door. She fiddled with the lock, opening to find a figure cloaked in white with a silver mask. "Allen?"

Allen nodded.

Miranda noticed Allen's left hand clutching his right arm, blood flowing from between his fingers. "What happened?"

Allen remained silent.

"Allen… What happened?" Miranda asked concerned, fully awake.

"Please Miranda, I don't wish to say."

Miranda felt a little hurt from Allen's secrecy, but she still loved the teen before her. "Come in," She ushered.

Allen limped.

Seeing him limp, Miranda walked up to Allen and helped him to her bed, where he sat down.

Miranda went down the hall for the first aid while Allen removed his mask setting it on Miranda's nightstand.

He removed his white cloak and unbuttoned his white shirt.

Miranda went down the hall for the first aid kit and a wet wash cloth. "Can I see your arm?"

Allen held out his right arm and she washed it off with the wet cloth.

"You should be more careful." Miranda scolded as she began to bandage Allen's arm.

"I know." Allen sighed.

"Alright," Miranda smiled finishing her bandaging of the arm. "What about your foot?"

Allen removed his right boot with ease, but grunted with pain as he removed his left boot.

Miranda examined the ankle. "Sweetheart, I don't know what you did, but you sure pulled one on your ankle. It's the size of a melon."

Allen said nothing as he started off in the distance.

"How did you get so banged up?"

"It was nothing."

"Allen…" Miranda rubbed her temples in frustration. "You have to tell me these things. How else can I help you, if you don't?" Miranda lectured as she wrapped Allen's ankle.

"I'm sorry." Allen hung his head as he spoke. But Miranda could still see a single tear fall.

"This was over Kanda, wasn't it?" Miranda finished her first aid care and joined Allen on her bed. She pulled him into a much needed hug.

Allen loved the feel of her arms; he loved the warmth of another to know he wasn't alone in life.

"You really do love him." Miranda finalized.

Allen nodded.

"I remember when you first saw Kanda…" Miranda smiled.

####

A small 6-year old Allen opened a trap door from behind a door and walked down the hall. He had gotten good at navigating the secret passageways. At night, Allen would sneak out from the underground sewers to steal food, talk to Miranda, or shower.

Over the course of the year, Miranda helped Allen make a room within the empty chamber complete with a bed, and other furniture. In Miranda's spare time, she had made Allen new clothing. Allen wore masks, that he constructed himself, to hide his 'abnormal' features away from the world.

Allen quietly tip-toed down the halls to the kitchen, he snuck into the pantry and found the supplies to make a sandwich. Allen assembled 20 sandwiches and set them in a container, he brought with him. Allen swiped a bottle of apple juice and sneaked back out of the kitchen. Allen walked past the cathedral room and paused seeing a kid with long black hair. Allen watched as the kid light a candle and prayed.

The kid had long black hair. It was lose so it fell around their face, like a curtain.

Allen wanted to see the kid's face to see if it was a girl or boy. He wanted to know.

The boy looked up at a wooden cross and began to pray aloud.

By the tone of his voice, it belonged to a young boy. Allen watched as the boy cried and prayed to god and his deceased father.

Allen left, not wanting to interrupt the boy. Allen hurried down the hall and knocked on Miranda's door.

A very sleepy Miranda answered the door. "Wha…?" She moaned, dazed from sleep.

"Miranda."

"What?" She groaned.

"I need to know something."

"What? Couldn't it wait till morning?" Miranda asked as she was being pulled out of bed.

"I need to know…"

A glow emitted from down the hall.

Allen ran inside Miranda's room, hiding. He looked to see the boy with a candle walking down the hall. "Who is that?"

"That's Kanda. Yu Kanda." Miranda explained quietly. Miranda opened her door and walked to Kanda, leaving Allen in the room. "Are you okay?" She asked the young boy.

The boy nodded.

"Okay. Make sure to get some sleep." Miranda ushered him onto his room.

The boy nodded and walked down the hall.

Allen watched as the boy left.

"Kanda's foster father just died, so he was sent here to live. He has no other living family."

_We are both alone._ Allen thought. "Miranda?"

"Yes?"

"Is he an angel?"

"What?" Miranda smiled at the young boy.

"Is Kanda an angel?"

"I don't know." Miranda shrugged. "Is he?"

_I think so. The Angel of Music. _

Immediately, it had been love at first sight.

####

Insisting to Miranda that he didn't need help, Allen limped back to his living quarters in the sewers.

Allen finally reached his room and fell onto his bed, face first with a tired sigh. Allen laid there for a few minutes and turned to his nightstand, grabbing the small golden ball he had since he was a child. He pressed the button on the front and the melody began to play.

As the melody died, Allen set the ball back on the nightstand and laid on his bed looking at the stone ceiling.

"No one would listen.

No one but him,

Heard as the outcast hears." Allen sat up and limped over to his desk, a single white lotus waited alone. Allen sat down, getting off his ankle and held the lotus to his nose, smelling it's sweet scent.

"Shamed into solitude,

Shunned by the multitude,

I learned to listen.

In my dark, my heart heard music.

I longed to teach the world,

Rise up and reach the world.

No one would listen,

I alone could hear the music.

Then at last,

A voice in the gloom

Seemed to cry,

"I hear you".

"I hear you fears,

Your torment and your tears."

He saw my loneliness,

Shared in my emptiness.

No one would listen.

No one but him,

Heard as the outcast hears.

No one would listen.

No one but him,

Heard as the outcast hears."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lavi opened the door to the Order's office, finding Komui and Reever.

"Ah! Hello Mister Lavi." Komui greeted, he stood to shake his hand.

"Hello." Lavi smiled and shook Komui's and Reever's hands.

"Did you need something Lavi?" Reever asked sitting back down in his rolling chair.

"I came here to discuss the Phantom." Lavi leaned against Komui's desk.

Intrigued, the two leaned closer to Lavi. "Continue…"

"We have all been blind and yet the answer is staring us in the face.

This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend." Lavi paused.

"We're listening. Go on." Reever and Komui urged.

"We shall play his game, perform his work, but remember we hold the ace.

For if Mister Kanda sings, he is certain to attend." Lavi smirked.

"We are certain the doors are barred.

We are certain the police are there." The two owners agreed.

"We are certain they're armed." Lavi added.

"The curtain falls, his reign will end." The three finished together as they began to set their plan in action.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

2 weeks later…

Police flooded into the Order filling every hall, room, and box.

The Captain of the police force saluted to Reever and Komui. "My men are at every possible exit in this place, they also surround the perimeter outside. Anyone looking suspicious won't be able to get in or leave without us knowing."

"Thank you, Captain." Reever said relaxing a bit from the stress of the Phantom most likely making an appearance.

"Yes Sir." The Captain relaxed and stood guard over Reever and Komui's box seat.

####

"Are you ready?" Lavi asked as he escorted Kanda from his dressing room.

Kanda was dressed in black pants, a white shirt, and a red drape which was wrapped around his pants, almost looking like a skirt.

"A bit nervous." Kanda revealed as the two came to a stop behind stage.

"Lavi I'm frightened. Don't make me do this. It scares me.

Don't put me through this ordeal by fire.

He'll take me. I know. We'll be parted forever. He won't let me go.

What I once used to dream, I now dread. If he finds me it won't ever end.

And he'll always be there singing songs in my head.

He'll always be there singing songs in my head." Kanda sang.

"You said yourself he was nothing but a man,

Yet while he lives he will haunt us 'til we're dead." Lavi convinced.

"Twisted every way, what answer can I give?

Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live?

Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice?

Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice?

He kills without a thought. He murders all that's good.

I know I can't refuse, and yet I wish I could.

Oh God, if I agree what horrors wait for me, in this, the Phantom's opera?" Kanda freaked out and cuddled into Lavi's arms.

"Kanda, Kanda don't think that I don't care,

But every hope and every prayer rests on you now." Lavi added.

Kanda hugged Lavi.

Lavi kissed Kanda's forehead. "You'll be fine. I'll be watching the whole time, nothing bad will occur while I'm alive." Lavi kissed Kanda again. Lavi stepped back from Kanda and looked him over. "I feel like there is something missing…" Lavi remembered and unpinned the rose which was fastened to his pocket, and clipped it to Kanda's hair.

"Lavi," Kanda grumbled. "I look like a girl with that."

"I think it looks cute." Lavi kissed Kanda's cheek. "Break a leg!"

####

Allen, already wearing black pants, boots, a white button up shirt; tied a red sash around his waist like a belt.

"Seal my fate tonight. I hate to have to cut the fun short.

But the jokes wearing thin, let the audience in, let my opera begin!" Allen tied on his black mask and threw his cloak over his shoulder, walking out of his chamber room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The pit band began to play and the curtain opened with Krory singing a small solo and exiting the stage. Kanda entered onstage and sang a small piece, which Allen watched from a small window as he unhooked the chandelier supporting chain. Allen had calculated the weight of the chandelier and the diagonal it would swing from the supporting rope, to see where it would land. By his math, it would land in an unoccupied box, giving everyone a good fright, but keeping everybody safe.

####

Krory looked for his black mask. He swore that he had just set it down on the counter while he changed outfits, but now it was gone. He dug through a box of masks looking for a suitable replacement. Krory didn't know that behind him a masked figure quietly approached him. Before Krory could even put up a fight he was bound and gagged by Allen.

####

Kanda finished singing and Allen entered onstage, hiding his masked face behind his cloak. He walked up to Marie and Daiysa, who were playing Allen's character's right hand men. He walked past them to Kanda, who was center stage, as Allen approached he lowered his cloak.

"You have come here.

In pursuit of

Your deepest urge,

In pursuit of

That wish,

Which till now

Has been silent,

Silent . . .

I have brought you,

That our passions

May fuse and merge –

In your mind

You've already

Succumbed to me

Dropped all defenses

Completely succumbed to me –

Now you are here with me:

No second thoughts,

You've decided,

Decided . . ." Allen sang to Kanda as the two encircled each other onstage before the audience.

"Past the point

Of no return –

No backward glances:

Our games of make believe

Are at an end . . .

Past all thought

Of "if" or "when" –

No use resisting:

Abandon thought,

And let the dream

Descend . . .

What raging fire

Shall flood the soul?

What rich desire

Unlocks its door?

What sweet seduction

Lies before

Us . . .?

Past the point

Of no return,

The final threshold –

What warm,

Unspoken secrets

Will we learn?

Beyond the point

Of no return . . ." Allen sang.

"You have brought me

To that moment

Where words run dry,

To that moment

Where speech

Disappears

Into silence,

Silence . . .

I have come here,

Hardly knowing

The reason why . . .

In my mind,

I've already

Imagined our

Bodies entwining

Defenseless and silent –

And now I am

Here with you:

No second thoughts,

I've decided,

Decided . . ." Kanda paused, looking at the Phantom.

"Past the point

Of no return –

No going back now:

Our passion-play

Has now, at last,

Begun . . ." Kanda climbed a set of spiral stairs, followed by Allen as he went up a different set.

"Past all thought

Of right or wrong –

One final question:

How long should we

Two wait, before

We're one . . .?

When will the blood

Begin to race?

The sleeping bud

Burst into bloom?

When will the flames,

At last, consume

Us . . .?" Kanda sang as the two met on the platform connecting the two staircases together.

"Past the point

Of no return

The final threshold –

The bridge

Is crossed, so stand

And watch it burn . . .

We've passed the point

Of no return . . ." The two finished entwined in each other's arms. Allen ran his fingers through Kanda's long, beautiful black hair.

Kanda pulled out of the hug to face Allen. Kanda stroked the teen's silky, white hair. Unbeknownst to Allen that his hands were sneaking to Allen's mask. With a quick yank, Kanda ripped the black mask from the Phantom's face.

Everyone gasped, seeing the horrible scar down the left side of his face. Even Kanda's eyes widened upon seeing the abnormal feature.

Allen glanced around seeing the audience shocked and whispering, police running onstage. Allen pulled Kanda close, and changed his left hand to crown clown, cutting a rope which was tied to the banister railing and flipping a switch under the railing.

Kanda and Allen fell threw a trapdoor and disappeared.

The rope which Allen had cut, unleashed the chandelier and sent it crashing toward the audience.

Everyone screamed and stampeded toward the door.

Just as Allen had calculated the chandelier crashed in the empty box seat.

The Order was in a state of mass panic as everyone ran around not knowing what to do or where to go.

Lavi found Miranda among the panic. "Where is he? Where has he taken him?" Lavi asked her.

"To his chamber. That's my best guess. I can show you." Miranda offered.

"Please…"

"Of course. Right this way." Miranda opened a trapdoor leading to the sewers.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kanda and Allen fell through the trapdoor and landed in the Order's water system. Allen helped Kanda, who didn't know how to swim, surface the water to take a breath of air. Allen swam Kanda to the water's edge and helped him up.

Kanda, who didn't know that they would be falling much less into water, coughed up water which had found its way into his lungs.

Before Kanda could finish coughing, Allen grabbed Kanda's arm and dragged Kanda with him.

"Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair!

Down we plunge to the prison of my mind!

Down that path into darkness deep as hell!"

"Stop." Kanda wheezed, still coughing up the water.

"Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place?

Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!" Allen drug Kanda to his chamber.

"Hounded out by everyone!

Met with hatred everywhere!

No kind word from anyone!

No compassion anywhere!

Kanda, Kanda...

Why, why ...?" Allen asked Kanda.

After an awkward silence, Allen gave up and opened his dresser drawer. He extracted a 2 pairs of black pants and 2 button - up shirts. One shirt was blue and the other was white. Allen threw a pair of pants and the blue shirt to Kanda. "You don't have to change but warm clothes might feel better than the wet ones you have on."

Kanda picked up the clothes and quickly changed.

####

"Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!

... at the level of your eyes ..." Miranda warned Lavi as they navigated threw the sewers "Be safe." She said and waved Lavi off.

####

Kanda watched as Allen stripped.

"Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood?

Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?"

Allen removed his gloves and changed his pants. As he removed his shirt he heard a faint gasp from Kanda upon seeing his left arm. Allen grabbed a small, white container from off his desk and opened it, nothing was inside. Allen skillfully extracted his left silver contact from his eye and set it in the contact fluid in the container. After placing the container back on his desk, Allen turned to Kanda, to see the teen's shocked reaction.

"Wha…?" Kanda asked shocked by what was going on and the sudden change in Allen's appearance.

"That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood, has also denied me the joys of the flesh ..." Allen had walked up to Kanda to stroke his hair, but Kanda pulled away.

"This face - the infection which poisons our love ...

This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing...

A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing...

Pity comes too late - turn around

And face your fate: an eternity of this before your eyes!" Allen picked up a ring on a necklace from his desk and fastened it around Kanda's neck.

"This haunted face holds no horror for me now ...

It's in your soul that the true distortion lies ..." Kanda backed over to a mirror and looked in it.

Allen looked over at the draw gate.

"Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!" The two watched as Lavi approached soaking wet, having tripped and fallen into the sewer water. Allen grabbed his white shirt and slipped it on without buttoning it to show his bare chest.

"Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight!

I had rather hoped that you would come.

And now my wish comes true - you have truly made my night!" Allen laughed and pulled Kanda into a hug.

"Free him!

Do what you like only free him!

Have you no pity?" Lavi pleaded.

"Your lover makes a passionate plea!" Allen shrugged, laughing.

"Please Lavi, it's useless!" Kanda stated.

"I love him!

Does that mean nothing?

I love him!

Show some compassion ..." Lavi begged.

"The world showed no compassion to me!" Allen yelled in defense.

"Kanda, Kanda...

Let me see him..." Lavi begged.

"Be my guest, sir ..." Alle pulled a lever switch opened the draw gate.

"Monsieur, I bid you welcome!" Allen waltzed over to Lavi wadding through the water.

"Did you think that I would harm him?

Why should I make him pay for the sins which are yours?" The draw gate lowered, returning to normal. Allen reached down and grabbed a noose, that was hidden beneath the water.

"Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!

Nothing can save you now - except perhaps Kanda..." Allen tied Lavi up quickly, before Lavi could even react.

Kanda ran forward toward the two.

Allen situated the noose. "Stay where you are Kanda!" Allen yelled, tugging on the rope chocking Lavi.

Kanda stopped in his tracks.

Allen let the rope slacken, giving Lavi breathing room, "Kanda all my life I have been used! Now I'm tired of it all." Allen snapped.

"Start a new life with me –

Buy his freedom with your love!

Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death!

This is the choice –

This is the point of no return!" Allen declared.

"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate

Grow cold, and turn to tears of hate!" Kanda spat out.

"Kanda, forgive me please forgive me ...

I did it all for you, and all for nothing ..." Lavi admitted in defeat.

"Farewell my fallen idol and false friend ...

We had such hopes, and now those hopes are shattered!" Kanda sang bitterly.

"Too late for turning back, too late for prayers and useless pity!" Allen warned.

"Say you love him and my life is over." Lavi said in defeat.

"All hope of cries for help; no point in fighting!" Allen pointed out.

"For either way you choose, he has to win/you cannot win!" Allen and Lavi sang together.

"So, do you end your days with me?

Or do you send him to his grave?" Allen quickly tugged on the rope as a warning.

"Why make him lie to you, to save me?" Lavi chocked out.

"Angel of Music... " Kanda pleaded.

"Past the point of no return …" Allen sang.

"For pity's sake,

Kanda, say no!" Lavi begged.

"...who deserves this?" Kanda begged Allen.

"... the final threshold..." Allen continued.

"Don't throw your life away for my sake!" Lavi begged.

"When will you see reason ...?" Kanda demanded.

"His life is now the prize which you must earn." Allen sang to Kanda.

"I fought so hard to free you ..." Lavi admitted.

"Angel of Music ..." Kanda sang.

"You've passed the point of no return ..." Allen warned.

"... you deceived me.

I gave my mind blindly." Kanda informed.

"You try my patience - make your choice!" Allen tugged on the rope.

Lavi wheezed as Allen relaxed the rope.

"Pitiful creature of darkness...

What kind of life have you known?

God gave me courage to show you, you are not alone..." Kanda waded through the water, walking up to Allen. He wrapped his arms around Allen and kissed him.

Allen let go of the rope and returned the kiss. A tear slipped down his face.

Allen's tear rolled down Allen's cheek and it slipped onto Kanda's.

Allen pulled out of the kiss. "If I loved you… I'd let you go. I can see that you don't love me in return."

"Allen, I…" Kanda began but was pushed away by Allen.

"Take him - forget me - forget all of this...

Leave me alone - forget all you've seen...

Go now - don't let them find you!

Take the boat - leave me here, go now, don't wait...

Just take her and go, before it's too late...

Go!

GO NOW!

GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!" Allen yelled at Kanda and Lavi as he retired to his bedroom.

Now alone, Allen changed his wet clothes with new ones. He sat on his bed and grabbed the golden ball which was sitting on his bedside table. He pressed the light yellow cross on the front of it. A melody began to play.

"So laugh in your loneliness,

Child of the wilderness.

Learn to be lonely.

Learn how to love, life that is lived alone.

Learn to be lonely.

Life can be lived; life can be loved alone…" The music trailed off and died.

Kanda walked in, interrupting Allen's singing. Kanda walked up to Allen and took his left hand and placed the necklace with the ring on it in the palm of his hand. Kanda kissed Allen's cheek and walked off to Lavi.

"Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime...

Say the word and I will follow you..." Kanda sang as Lavi steered the gondola that they were in.

"Share each day with me…" Lavi sang.

"Each night," Kanda cut in.

"Each morning..." The two lovers sang together.

"You alone can make my song take flight," Allen sang as he watched the two leave. He picked up a candlestick and broke a mirror which connected to a secret tunnel. He set up a curtain drape over the passageway and exited through the tunnel, leaving before the police and performers arrived.

"It's over now, the music of the night!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

3 Days later…

Allen pushed past the drape which covered the secret tunnel which he was exiting. He looked around at his room, which had been ravaged and ransacked by the police and angry performers. Most of his belongings were needlessly destroyed, but he had hope that he could savage several of his belongings. He looked at all the shredded papers, glass, and ripped clothing which was scattered across the floor. Allen walked over to his piano and collected his ripped sheet music. He looked at all his hard work, hours he had spent composing the very music he held in his hands, and now they were all water logged and shredded.

"Hey."

Allen turned around to the voice. "What do you want?" Allen grumbled upon seeing Lavi.

"I just wanna talk." Lavi held up his hands as a sign of admission.

"Stay away from me." Allen glared at Lavi.

"I won't go near you, if you want. I was just gonna help you clean." Lavi shrugged.

"What do you want? What else can you take from me?" Allen asked, angry at the red-head.

"Nothing, as I said before." Lavi insisted.

"Then why are you here?" Allen demanded.

"Listen. I know I did some things to hurt you and Kanda did too. I don't deny that fact." Lavi admitted.

Allen dropped the shredded sheet music on the floor, and turned his attention to Lavi. "I'm listening."

"Kanda betrayed me too."

Allen watched as Lavi was barely able to finish his sentence. "Why? I thought…"

"Yeah, I thought he loved me too. But I was convinced otherwise when I found him and Alma making out. Kanda then tried to persuade me that it had been an accident, but it took them a while to get their tongues untied."

Allen could tell that Lavi was saddened by the whole experience. Allen's gaze fell to Lavi's lips.

"So can I help you?" Lavi asked changing the topic and breaking Allen's daze.

"Sure." Allen answered, accepting Lavi's help.

Lavi helped Allen straighten up his chamber.

They ended up disposing half of Allen's possessions in his room.

"Thanks." Allen turned Lavi when they finished cleaning.

"Not a problem." Lavi answered.

"I really appreciate your…" Allen paused when a hand grabbed his waist and was pulled to Lavi. Allen turned in Lavi's arms to face him.

Lavi and Allen's eyes locked onto each other.

"What's going on?" Allen asked Lavi, but he was enjoying Lavi's warm embrace.

"Allen… I think I love you." Lavi admitted and stroked Allen's white hair. "You're compassionate, caring, loving, loyal, good-looking, and…" Lavi chuckled a little. "You're pretty sexy handling a rope."

Allen smiled and pressed himself closer to Lavi. "I think I love you too."

Lavi gently kissed Allen on the lips.

The two backed up to Allen's bed and they fell lips locked and arms wrapped around each other.

"Let's get rid of that shirt of yours." Lavi whispered teasingly in Allen's ear.

"Let's get rid of yours too. And while I'm at it, we might as well remove those pesky pants too." Allen added.

"I like the way you think." Lavi flirted and kissed Allen as he began to unzip Allen's pants.

"Lavi…" Allen whispered.

"Yes?" Lavi paused and looked at the young teen in his arms.

"I love you, will you promise me that you'll never leave?"

Lavi smiled a comforting smile. "I love you too and I promise you'll never be lonely again." With a kiss, Lavi sealed his promise.

**The End**

**Author Note: I would love to thank everyone who has read till the end and am sorry to say that this was the final chapter. I appreciate everyone who's reviewed! This has been a great story (one of my favorites) and I'm sad to say that it has come to an end. For every good beggining comes the sad recollection that it has to end. I thank you for your support and am always happy to hear from you. Thanks...**


End file.
